guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt UW Solo
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Good idea works well, very easy to take in hand, empteed UW of all it's smiters and darknesses on my first go, but no ectos =(... JuGe 13:56 (gtm +1) 7 of january 2007 #Impressive idea, works very well but requires a bit of concentration to get used to. Now if only something could take out the aatxes... user:spcypnts #Been using this quite a bit recently, works very well - 217.43.55.63 18:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Tested, works well. It isn't the fastest solo UW build (I'm thinking of the Rt/Me when I say this) but it works well and is probably the fastest warrior UW build out there. Shadowborn Demon 15:26, 4 January 2007 (CST) #Very straightforward and easy. Damage output can be a problem with big aggros (8+ smites) due to them swapping out damage, but as long as you control aggro size, seems to work well.--Dfscott 11:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) #Works like a charm once you get the hang of it. Too much smites are a bit difficult as others pointed out, but they are still beatable. If you got too much time on your hands you can actually kill up to 2 coldfires ;) (with good timing of vengeuful weapon) --[[User:Exiled mat||\/| /-\ |'']] 19:45, 6 January 2007 (CST) # Awesome build, it has provided me with many ecto's already :D The Coldfire's are easy to avoid since you're by yourself. Optional farming in the Bone Pits and the Chaos Planes is nice too :) You should take Resilient Weapon if you plan to, though. Dread 06:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) # Works very good. Tried it at first, and died but when you get used to it, it will work. Got lots of ecto and lots of money!Mrguildboi 02:51, 19 February 2007 (CST) # ''(your vote here) Unfavoured: # I tried this last night and it doesn't work at all with smites, can someone clear up the order or strategy.(Brett38655 09:10, 25 January 2007 (CST)) :That or you could try a bit harder. You won't always succeed first try you know! 204.52.179.199 16:40, 22 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Looks like most people like the build, but the article needs to be rewritten, it looks straight copy/pasted out of some forum. Alekti 12:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) :done an attempt at that now, not done anything about the smites yet.. personnally not very good at this yet, been trying my monk recently (also bad at that too :( :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) So..... This basically cant kill anything that drops ectos? or am I missing some big picture here?--Thelordofblah 16:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) : smites drop ectos :: Soqed Hozi :: 17:07, 7 January 2007 (CST) :So do Banished Dream Riders and the Mindblade Spectres that come from them, which are in the Chaos Planes. The Dead Treshers and Collectors in the Bone Pits drop ecto's as well. Both areas are easy to get to. Dread 06:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh I guess cause it didnt state anywhere that it could kill anything else but the graspings, I thought you wouldnt get any ecto =P , Also dont we usually not put credits on the page?--Thelordofblah 20:15, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Soqed Hozi, could you please stop changing the credits? The original build can be find here and not from the gameamp site. Don't give credits to the wrong guy. :Another thing is that the guide is incomplete. The full guide shows also how to kill monsters in The Chaos Planes and the Bone Pits and not only the Smites. (oh and yes, I'm the maker of the build)) :I got it from gameamp, I posted it here. Who says you did not create it after gameamp? also GURU SUCKS! wont have guru's evil taint on wiki. ::Soqed Hozi:: uhm..look at the bottom of the page on Gameampit says: Please note that this build was not created by me (see bibliography), only give me credit for the guide. and: "Bibliography: I couldn’t have done this guide, or made a lot of money if I hadn’t seen Witte Was’s outstanding Full Tyria Solo Tour. " Look at the date. Oh and the Full Tyria Solo Tour can be find here Hey, great build, works very well, but i wanted to comment on a skill change that i've been using. Instead of Watch Yourself, i've been using Wary Stance and it's been doing well. Only for the grasps, but i just build up bonetti's & activate it, then switch to wary then activate vwk. The new update to wary stance made this very nice in my opinion. Anyway, that's what i've been using and thought i'd share it. :Using VWK will negate Wary Stance. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:33, 25 February 2007 (CST) :: I know, point is still got annoying with them interrupting vwk through bonetti's every once and awhile. Wary isn't cancelled until VWK is complete so distracting blow and skull crack are blocked allowing you to complete the casting. Added in my varient and useage - User:panteraff7 Without Prophecies? Is this possible without Prophecies?--72.66.13.64 22:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) you would have to find varients for dolyaks signet and bonetti's defense. Coldfire Nights dont know if someone brought this up but..does anyone have any tips to kill the coldfire knights? i use resilient weapon but still get taken out without a fight on my part. what do you have to do to kill them? :Constant spamming of vengefull weapon helps. i can kill them as long as i dont aggro too many. Takes a lot of work tho. You have to make sure when not holding the item you are attacking them with your axe in order to gain adrenaline for Bonnetti's Defense, which will then allow to constantly spam Vengefull weapon. (even through Vengefull Was...) Not always a guaranteed kill tho so i usually wait until i have killed everything else i can first before going for these. --Chronicinability 19:32, 7 March 2007 (CST) :By The way the skill bar i use is: --Chronicinability 19:35, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Why would you want to kill Coldfire Nights? They don't drop any ectos and they rarely drop any good golds. --- Arthas 21:35, 17 March 2007 :::They get in the way of grabbing smites on occasion. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:04, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Instead of using an Axe/Sword w/ +5e I use a Restoration wand with 20% HSR in Restoration. Pretty great, I'd say! If I'm lucky, I could bring out VwK almost immediately after the old one has ran out. The Golden Boar Scepter, an end-game Nightfall green item, does perfect wonders! The downside, however, is that your health must be above 50% to benefit from the additional energy but once you master the build, your health should almost always be above 50%. --66.56.228.102 09:24, 8 March 2007 (CST)